GG UK Volunteers Wikia
1.jpg 26.jpg 24.jpg 22.jpg 20.jpg 18.jpg 15.jpg 12.jpg 10.jpg 8.jpg 6.jpg 2.jpg 30.jpg Welcome to the GlobalGiving UK Volunteers Wikia This is YOUR space, it is a collaborative space where volunteers and staff can edit and add info.Here you can find information about GlobalGiving UK and the non profit sector. You can also find tools and resources to help you. Probably you are an expert on one or more topics on the wiki, be bold and write about it. A bit about GlobalGiving UK GlobalGiving UK is the first and largest global crowdfunding community for nonprofits. We give social entrepreneurs and nonprofits anywhere in the world a chance to raise the money that they need to improve their communities. We believe that grassroots nonprofit organisations are best placed to create sustainable community initiatives and achieve positive long-term social impact. We support them by connecting them to the resources they need to create change: access to our online fundraising platform, access to learning opportunities to build skills and knowledge, access to support through a growing network of volunteers and corporate partners. GlobalGiving's online marketplace allows donors to find and fund grassroots projects that appeal to their specific interests. GlobalGiving offers projects in more than 100 countries, in a variety of themes ranging from education and health care to economic development and the environment. For more information visit GlobalGiving UK Meet Your Fellow Volunteers Sade.jpg|Sade Buari|link=http://ggukvolunteers.wikia.com/wiki/Sade P1000623.jpg|David O'Connor Thompson|link=http://ggukvolunteers.wikia.com/index.php?title=David%20O%27CT&action=edit IMG_1099.JPG|Arantza Menendez|link=http://ggukvolunteers.wikia.com/wiki/Arantza_Menendez RBbNFAVD.jpg|Rob Clapp|link=http://ggukvolunteers.wikia.com/wiki/Rob_Clapp michael3.jpg|Michael Chiola|link=http://ggukvolunteers.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Chiola 13512151_10154544939074206_6128030304005024259_n.jpg|Saraniya Thayaparan jessicaN.jpg|Jessica Ngowi The Globalgiving UK Team Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor Harrison, OBE – CEO Rachel.jpg|Rachel Smith - Director of Programmes & Operations Luanna.jpg|Luanna Zapula – Finance Officer Celeste.png|Celeste Hesketh – Key Account Manager Zdravka.jpg|Zdravka Mihaljevic - Campaigns Manager Pat.jpg|Patricia Guilfoyle – Marketplace Manager Jess.jpg|Jess Bailey – Marketplace Specialist Jargon Buster There is no escaping jargon - we all use it, indeed we may have several different styles of jargon or slang that we employ depending on our location or the group we are with. Jargon usually starts life as a means for individuals with similar interests to shorten their conversations. For instance, instead of constantly repeating GlobalGiving UK it might be shortened to GGUK and those in the know will understand what it signifies. So jargon may initially be regarded as an inclusive mode of communication. However, it can rapidly switch to an exclusive role, a means of keeping people out of a conversation by implicitly inferring that, if you don’t understand what we are referring to with our jargon, you are not one of us. The change from inclusive to exclusive can be unintentional but is very insidious. Here are a list of terms you may hear at GlobalGiving. Feel free to add to the inventory should you come across any references or jargon that are not clear to you. * AGM Acronym for Annual General Meeting, also known as the annual meeting, is a coming together of the general membership of an organisation. Here you can read GlobalGiving UK 2014-2015 AGM Report * Bonus day ' Once a quarter, GlobalGiving UK has a Bonus Day, which is essentially a matched funding sprint where we match funds raised with a percentage of our own, i.e. 50% or more, for the limited period of one day or until the fund runs out. The terms and conditions vary slightly from one Bonus Day to another. * '''Charity ' An organisation set up to support and raise money for those in need. * '''Confluence A proprietary online collaboration platform which allows teams to communicate, share documentation, track projects, etc, used by our sister organisation in the US. * CRM '''Customer Relationship Management (CRM) is an approach to managing a company's interaction with current and future customers. It involves using technology to organise, automate, and synchronise sales, marketing, customer service, and technical support. * '''Crossposting * CSR '''Corporate Social Responsibility (CSR) is a business approach that contributes to sustainable development by delivering economic, social and environmental benefits for all stakeholders, which can be defined as employees, shareholders, customers, communities local to their areas of operation and the wider public. Corporates increasingly recognise the value of being socially responsible, not just for its value to the wider community, but also because their employees feel happier working for a socially sensitive organisation. * '''DAN Acronym for Dentsu Aegis Network , a corporate partner of GlobalGiving UK. * Disaster relief Sometimes referred to as emergency management, describes the process of providing humanitarian aid to persons and communities who have suffered a catastrophe. * Disburse/disbursement The distribution of money to our partner organisations. This takes place once a month. * Dissolution Clause * Due diligence/Vetting The process of systematically researching and verifying the accuracy of a statement. Vital in terms of reassuring donors that our partners are who they say they are and are committed to working on the projects they claim to be. * Field Evaluation Reports ''' Trained volunteers visit partners around the world for four days to gain a forensic understanding of their work so as to be able to offer insightful comment, suggestion and advice in a written report. * '''Funding/funders * Fundraising Also known as development is the process of gathering voluntary contributions of money or other resources, by requesting donations from individuals, businesses, charitable foundations, or governmental agencies (see also crowdfunding). * Gateway Crowdfunding Challenge The core of all we do. For an organisation to join GlobalGiving UK, it must first complete the Gateway Crowdfunding Challenge. That is, they must raise £2,500 from 50 individual donors within 30 days for their project. Challenges occur twice a year. * Gift Aid Gift Aid increases the value of charity donations for UK taxpayers by 25% because the charity can reclaim the basic rate of tax on their gift. If a donor enquires about Gift Aiding, it is important to impress on them that they must be a UK taxpayer to be able to do so. * Gift card GlobalGiving UK offers individuals and organisations the opportunity to buy Gift Cards, worth £5.00+, which can be given to family, friends or employees who can then redeem the face value on any GlobalGiving project they choose. Gift Cards can be presented in the form of an email or print-at-home card. * Giving Tuesday #Giving Tuesday was started in 2012 by the 92nd Street Y and the United Nations Foundation to fall on the Tuesday after U.S. Thanksgiving to create an international day of giving. It can be seen as a response to the commercialisation and consumerism in the post-Thanksgiving season as exemplified by Black Friday and Cyber Monday. #Giving Tuesday launched in the UK in 2014. * Grant ''' A grant is a conditional or unconditional gift of money with no expectation of a financial return (i.e. an expected financial return of“– 100 %”). It is also known as a “donation” or “gift capital”. * '''Grassroots organisation The most basic level of organisation, usually arising out of a community and operating on behalf of that community. The majority of our partners can be described as grassroots organisations. * Impact Voluntary organisations exist to make a difference - whether that’s enriching people’s lives, working for a cause or creating a better world. This difference you make is often called your impact. * Marketplace * Matching Campaign A campaign lasting for a limited time period during which we will match monies raised by donors with an equivalent sum which can be as much as 100%, i.e. £1 for £1. * Micro-volunteering '''it describes a task done by a volunteer, or a team of volunteers, without payment, either online via an internet-connected device, including smartphones, or offline in small increments of time, usually to benefit a nonprofit organisation, charitable organisation, or non-governmental organisation. * '''Mission statement Ideally, a mission statement is a succinct expression of an organisation's essential reason for existence or its core purpose. Some mission statements may include other elements, such as references to how an organisation achieves its impact or what it most values. * NGO (Non-Governmental Organisation) * Non-profit/ not for profit - '''it is a type of organisation that does '''not earn profits for its owners. All of the money earned by or donated to a not for profit organisation is used in pursuing the organisation's objectives. Typically not for profit organisations are charities or other types of public service organisations. * The NVCO (National Council for Voluntary Organisations) has a website where you can find a lot of information, Knowledge and e-learning for charities, social enterprises and community groups - NVCO KNOWHOW/NONPROFIT * Outcome - o * Philanthropy - 'the practice of giving money and time to help make life better for other people * '''Pro bono - ' being, involving, or doing professional work donated especially for the public good * '''Project Entry * Project leaders * Salesforce A corporate partner of GlobalGiving UK . Salesforce produces the world’s leading Customer Relationship Management (CRM) software which provides the backbone to our own operation. * SEM An acronym for Search Engine Marketing which is a form of Internet marketing that involves the promotion of websites by increasing their visibility in search engine results pages(SERPs) primarily through paid advertising.1 SEM may incorporate search engine optimisation (SEO), which adjusts or rewrites website content and site architecture to achieve a higher ranking in search engine results pages to enhance pay per click (PPC) listings.[ * SEO Search Engine Optimization (SEO) is the process to maximise the visibility of a website or a web page. Specifically, to raise the site or page up the rankings in the results shown from a web search engine. * Skilled volunteering/skills-based volunteering - '''Skills-based volunteering (SBV) taps the specific work-related experience,professional skill sets, educational background, or other abilities individuals and groups have developed through practical experience. SBV expands an organisation's impact by strategically incorporating these specialised skills and talents to build and sustain the operations and services of the organisation. * '''Social Entrepreneur A person who pursues an innovative idea with the potential to solve a community problem. These individuals are willing to take on the risk and effort to create positive changes in society through their initiatives. * Social responsibility Social responsibility is the idea that a company should embrace its social responsibilities and not be solely focused on maximising profits. Social responsibility entails developing businesses with a positive relationship to the society in which they operate. * Social secondment * Stars Foundation The Stars Foundation invests in organisations and ideas that transform the lives of disadvantaged children, young people and their communities globally. Founded in 2001 by Al-Dabbagh Group and based in London, Stars is an independent charity committed to reaching 20 million people by 2020. * Triple bottom line -'A triple bottom line measures the company's economic value, "people account" – which measures the company's degree of social responsibility and the company's "planet account" – which measures the company's environmental responsibility. * '''Trustee/board of trustees - '''the 'trustees are the individuals who take decisions at the governing body of the charity, regardless of their actual title. Sometimes the charity's trustees are given other titles, such as governors, councillors, management committee members or directors.The title used is usually in the charity's governing document. Here you can see GlobalGiving UK board of trustees * Vetting/Due Diligence The process of systematically researching and verifying the accuracy of a statement. Vital in terms of reassuring donors that our partners are who they say they are and are committed to working on the projects they claim to b * Vision A description of the world as it would exist if the organisation were to succeed in achieving its grandest aspirations. * Voluntary Sector The voluntary sector or community sector (also non-profit sector or "not-for-profit" sector) is the duty of social activity undertaken by organisations that are not-for-profit and non-governmental. This sector is also called the third sector, in contrast to the public sector and the private sector. What is crowdfunding? Crowdfunding is a way to raise money, awareness and support for a project, from the people around you. It's means of funding that allows individuals to make their ideas a reality with the power of the crowd. Crowdfunding enables people with great ideas to raise the money they need, in return for ‘rewards’. The public can back your idea with pledges of money and project owners can ‘thank’ their backers with rewards that reflect the money contributed. If you want to learn more watch this superb crowdfunding webinar by GlobalGiving UK. Due Diligence Due Diligence is the process by which GlobalGiving determines whether an organisation meets the requirements for becoming a GGUK Partner. When a first-time application is processed, GGUK has to consider whether the applying organisation is: 1) legally a charity: i.e. the organisation must be a charity recognised for its non-profit status by the government; and, 2) socially viable: i.e. the organisation must already be doing charitable work by implementing programs that demonstrate that their work has a positive impact in its community. Both of these elements are important, but the legal component is absolutely mandatory! If the organisation cannot prove that it is a legally registered non-profit organisation, GGUK cannot, and will not, approve the application, even if the organisation is doing great work. Due diligence entails looking through the organisation's application to ensure that they have supplied the requisite financial information, registration documents, organisational structure documents among other things, like ensuring they heed our anti-terror and non-discriminatory terms and conditions. Due diligence is carried out for both first-time applicants, and also organisations that are already partners of GGUK that wish to raise further funds through our platform. The renewal of an organisation's due diligence ensures that it is still a charitable organisation performing charitable work. Renewals are done every two years. Cross-posting (Michael?) Project Entry (anyone?) If you want to learn more about Project Entry download the Project Leader Manual Tools to get you started You will certainly know Google internet browser but might never have heard about Google Drive, Docs, Calendar, etc. Here are some tips to help you and remember you can always ask a fellow volunteer for help. You can also find more information on how to use Google tools on Google Drive - Cloud Storage & File Backup for Photos, Docs & More If you need more help on how to use Google Drive and other Google apps visit Google Apps Learning Center GlobalGiving Slides Template and Photos In 2016 GlobalGiving updated its looks and created a new template to be used in presentations. You can download it using the link below and save it to your drive. * The new template''' has lots of tips and ideas in it!' Plus it has instructions on how to use the template—both in the slides themselves and in the notes section. This is a guide for you that will hopefully make using it a lot easier and clearer. * '''There are two versions of it. '''There is one that has 40 example slides and a complete one with 150 example slides in 'this Box link. * '''Old = BAD. Please into the new template. It will screw everything up. Do you need an amazing photo to use on your slides? You can find them here. Google Calendar You can use Google Calendar to keep track of all your events on a computer, phone, or tablet. Any events you create or edit will sync automatically among all versions of Google Calendar where you're signed in. When you get an email about an event like a flight, concert, or restaurant reservation, it's added to your calendar automatically. If you don't want events from Gmail on your calendar, you can delete a single event, or change your settings so that events aren't added automatically. Google Forms Share forms with an email, a link or a website It's easy to share forms to specific people or to a broad audience by embedding forms on your website or sharing via Google+, Facebook or Twitter. Make smarter forms Data validation rules can make sure that email addresses are properly formatted, dates are correct and that people get the right questions based on their previous answers. Create questions and analyse results together Real-time collaboration helps you create your form faster and lets you analyse results together without having to send around multiple versions of the file. Google Maps How to create a new map # Open Google My Maps # Click Create a New map # Sign in with your Google Account so you can save your map # To find your maps more easily, give them a title and a description WuFoo WuFoo is a tool to create forms and surveys that you can also use on your email. Building a Form The Form Builder is the place where you can add fields to your form, adjust the settings for each field, and configure some form-wide settings.To access the Form Builder: # Log in and go to Forms. # Click +Add Form in the upper-right corner to create a new form, or click Edit next to any existing form on the page. MailChimp MailChimp is an email service provider (ESP), which helps marketers send bulk emails to clients, customers, and other interested parties. The application is based on the three main tasks of email marketing: manage subscriber lists, build email campaigns and review campaign reports. If you want to design attention-catching emails and you are new to MailChimp, watch the video tutorial or visit their page - Getting Started with MailChimp. You can also find more tips and useful information on their Knowledge Base page. What is crowdfunding? Crowdfunding is a way to raise money, awareness and support for a project, from the people around you. It's means of funding that allows individuals to make their ideas a reality with the power of the crowd. Crowdfunding enables people with great ideas to raise the money they need, in return for ‘rewards’. The public can back your idea with pledges of money and project owners can ‘thank’ their backers with rewards that reflect the money contributed. If you want to learn more watch this superb crowdfunding webinar by GlobalGiving UK. Health and Safety in GlobalGiving UK HQ Coaching and mentoring Introduction to coaching and mentoring Coaching and mentoring are both about helping people to learn and develop. A coach or mentor encourages professional growth, helps achieve clarity of vision and provides a nurturing environment for the development of skills. Coaching and mentoring are learning relationships that help people to take charge of their own development, to release their potential and to achieve results that they value. The coaching or mentoring relationship facilitates insight, learning and change. Through this relationship, potential is identified, possibilities become reality and tangible results are delivered. The terms coaching and mentoring are commonly used so much so that often the distinction between the two is lost or blurred. However, in your role on Route to Good, an appreciation of the distinction is vital. In his book Masterful Coaching, Robert Hargrove makes a simple distinction between coaching and mentoring using a push/pull continuum (see figure 1 below). Mentoring is more towards the ‘push’ end of the spectrum – solving someone’s problem for them, and coaching on the non-directive end - ‘pull’– helping someone solve their own problem. Coaching Coaching provides ‘non-directive’ support. The coach achieves this by employing questioning skills and various techniques to support the ‘coachee’ to identify their own way forward and course of action rather than offering up ideas or solutions. The coach does not offer technical input but “unlocks” the potential of the individual so that they can maximise their own performance. Effective coaching does not rely necessarily on the specific experience and knowledge of the coach being greater than that of the client; the coach’s role is to develop the clients’ ability to learn rather than to teach them. The key skills required of a coach are powerful questioning, active listening, and emotional intelligence; these are supported by the use of coaching models and tools. Coaching sessions have a fixed goal, are future action focused and are not simply ‘cosy chats’. A coaching relationship is a supportive one, which allows the coachee to feel safe to explore potentially difficult feelings, decisions and issues. It is however a challenging environment which ultimately moves thinking. The most common and intuitive model is the GROW model (see figure 2 below). This provides an easy to follow structure for a coaching conversation, taking a coachee through the stages required for them to achieve an outcome. Appendix 1 provides a list of great coaching questions at each stage of the model. Mentoring In Greek mythology, Odysseus put his friend Mentor in charge of his son Telemachus when he went to war. He asked him to look after him and show him the ways of the world. Because of this, the personal name Mentor has been adopted as a term meaning someone who imparts wisdom to and shares knowledge with a less experienced colleague. Mentoring is very much about knowledge transfer, in a teacher to pupil style. The mentor is usually a more experienced individual willing to share their knowledge with someone less experienced in a relationship based on trust''' ' '''When to use coaching and mentoring' In the relationships that you have, you will need to decide what approach is best. Be aware that most people automatically gravitate towards a mentoring approach. Most people like to help and also to share experiences for purposes of rapport. Try to be make a conscious decision as to what approach you think is most relevant depending on the scenario. * Is this a potential area for the person to develop? * Is it important that they are able to tackle these problems on their own in the future? * Is there the potential for learning? * Has the individual got the potential to deal with this issue themselves? * Is ‘your’ solution not necessarily the right solution for them? If any of the answers have been yes, then a coaching approach may be more appropriate…. * Have you either seen or been in exactly the same situation before? * Is there one obvious option here? * Would your advice be valuable and not get in the way of learning? * Are you going to add real value by suggesting a course of action? * Is the individual in danger of going down a really dangerous/ risky/ wrong route if you don’t give some advice? If any of the answers have been yes, then a mentoring approach may be more appropriate. Coaching and mentoring virtually - tips Many Volunteer Teams will be working with a charity remotely; therefore some extra considerations need to be made for an effective session. You may be able to connect using skype, google hangout or tele-conference so you can see people you are working with at the charity. It may be good to try this so you can see each other at least once even if it is then better to use the telephone ongoing for a clearer connection. Before you start the coaching session: • Make sure your colleagues know you are not to be disturbed • Mute your phone when speaking to minimise background noise • Your coaching space (perhaps the office) should be comfortable and calm • Clear your mind before you start getting ready • Take 5 to 10 minutes to look through your notes and plan the coaching session. • Within your team make sure you have had a pre-session meeting or email conversation to structure the call, who is asking what or leading which section. • Within your Volunteer team nominate a scribe and know who is leading what areas of the conversation. • Block your time: 10 to 15 minutes before the call and about another 10 after the call (to make notes) • Re-group as a team after the call and discuss progress, what went well, what can be improved? • Be honest to yourself, your charity and your team: Take the time to prepare your space and your mind Latest activity Category:Browse